


If I Could Turn Back Time [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auction Podfic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Everyone Lives (kinda), Harvey FanAid Auction, M/M, Mates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles wakes up in a world in which Kate Argent was never born.





	If I Could Turn Back Time [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Menacherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie). Log in to view. 



> Recorded for Anoyo for the Harvey FanAid Auction. Thanks so much for donating!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/If%20I%20Could%20Turn%20Back%20Time.mp3) | 41.38 | 19.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Sweetest Devotion_ by Adele

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
